Mōmokugan
The Mōmokugan (盲目目, Mōmokugan) is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Hikage clan. Its origins are unknown but is thought to have been an offshoot of the Byakugan. Background The Mōmokugan is manifested as a very distinct eye on the user's forehead, characterized by a single large pale-violet iris with a black pupil. Unlike the Sharingan, the Mōmokugan does not need to awaken as it is usable from birth. In addition, all members of the clan posses this kekkei genkai though abilities will differ from user to user. Abilities The primary ability of the Mōmokugan is to give the user a "sixth sense". This sense varies though it is usually Electroreception, being able to sense vibrations in the air and ground, or Echolocation. However if the user's Mōmokugan possess any of these powers their "main" eyes will be rendered blind and turn pale, though this is usually not much of an issue due to the above abilities. Another known, but harder to master ability of the Mōmokugan is the power to store ninjutsu or genjutsu in special eye-shaped seals that can be applied to a variety surfaces and be unleashed when certain conditions are met or when the user wishes. This ability, while versatile can not store Kekkei Genkai based techniques such as the Ice Release in these seals. These seals are collectively known as Transcription Seals. Sometimes the user's Mōmokugan will not possess any sixth sense and therefor the user will not be blind, though the user will have an easier time performing Transcription Seal techniques. One such example of this unusual kind of Mōmokugan is owned by Kūdō Hikage. Beyond the Mōmokugan Norowa Mōmokugan ''Main Article: Norowa Mōmokugan '' The Norowa Mōmokugan is awakened by a Mōmokugan user when their life is in extreme danger and having the will to protect someone or something very dear to them. Endangering ones life by itself is not enough to awaken the Norowa Mōmokugan, as several Hikage have tried this throughout history and failed. The Norowa Mōmokugan is distinguished from the normal Mōmokugan by the irides turning midnight blue pupil and the sclera turning twilight purple. Unlike the Mangekyo Sharingan, the Norowa Mōmokugan does not have a unique appearance for each person and remains the same no matter who unlocks it. The Norowa Mōmokugan gives the user a wide variety of abilities that all Norowa Mōmokugan possess and a few that vary from individual to individual. One of the abilities that all Norowa Mōmokugan posses is that it reverses the user's blindness and allows sight out of the Norowa Mōmokugan, giving the user sight from 3 eyes, however in exchange the user also looses the ability to perform transcription seals techniques that an ordinary Mōmokugan possess. Other powers vary from person to person, but the ability gained seems to be affected by the situation from which the Norowa Mōmokugan is unlocked, with the power usually being something that the user needs when the Norowa Mōmokugan is unlocked. Trivia *Despite being an eye, you cannot see out of a Mōmokugan, though you can see out of a Norowa Mōmokugan. *It is possible to transplant a Mōmokugan into a regular eye socket, though it may or may not take the sight of the other eye. *The only known wielders of the Norowa Mōmokugan are those who have had a Mōmokugan transplanted. Category:FINAL Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Dojutsu